Music To My Ears
by leahreid
Summary: Noah breaks Luke's heart. Captain Oliver to the rescue!


This is my first lure fic! I've been an avid reader here for a long time and I must say that everyone here is just amazing. Hats off to all the lure/nuke fanfiction writers.

And thanks to my lovely beta readpaintlaugh :)

All your reviews are extremely valuable to me so please review!

_Long live Reid Oliver!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Music To My Ears<strong>_

Reid and Noah had first met during their tour of duty in Baghdad, Afghanistan. During their time together they had come to know each other quite well. Reid knew that Noah was married and had one child. He had not met Noah's spouse and was not interested in meeting him either. Reid Oliver was not a very social person. Noah had often asked him about his personal life, but Reid was single and he had nothing to tell. Yes, as difficult as it was to believe, it was true all the same. Reid was not a hopeless romantic and obviously did not believe in sappy love. Sure, he had had some crazy one night stands but never a long term relationship. That did not stop him from getting the ogles from all the pretty boys around. Many had fallen for his charm and had tried to pursue a relationship with him but none had succeeded yet.

"_I want you to meet Luke." Noah said excitedly one day. _

"_Who?" Reid asked, trying to sound indifferent._

"_Oh come on Reid, didn't I tell you? Luke is my fiancé."_

"_Maybe you did, but I guess I forgot." Reid said sarcastically._

"_Reid please, just be a little polite and don't say anything rude." Noah told Reid in a matter-of-fact voice._

"_Aren't you worried that he might get wooed by my charms and ditch you for me?" Reid tried to jest, and to his amusement Noah looked worried for a moment, but his face quickly changed; he must have thought about how loyal Luke was to him and replied, "No, he's totally committed to me." Reid was about to roll his eyes at Noah when he saw Luke. To say that Luke was beautiful, Reid thought, would be an understatement. He saw Noah approach Luke and kiss him and suddenly that gesture of love between the couple filled him with jealously._ _Reid held out his hand and Luke smiled a smile that floored Reid._Though Reid would never admit it but he had fallen for Luke that very day.

This was their second tour in Afghanistan. The only thing that Reid noticed had changed was Noah's attitude towards Luke. Noah no longer wrote long replies to Luke's letters nor did he indulge in the long chatting sessions on the phone with his lover.

"So, how is your son?" Reid asked Noah attempting to start a conversation with his friend who was unusually quiet.

"He's fine." Noah replied.

"How's paradise?" Reid asked, trying his best to mask his curiosity.

"Hell." Noah answered rather rudely.

"Hey, I thought blondie was an angel." Reid retorted with a smirk.

"Yeah, you'd probably say otherwise if you were in my shoes."

Reid was surprised and a little shocked by Noah's reaction. Noah always seemed content with his life and seemed to love Luke whole heartedly. He wondered what the reason might be, a lover's tiff or maybe a disagreement over a Valentine Day's gift. Reid frowned, drinking his good old caramel latte, thinking how lucky he was to have never believed in this phony affair called love.

Back in Oakdale, Luke was ecstatic. Noah would be home after another year long tour in Afghanistan. He had been married to Noah for almost four years now and their son, Jessie, was three. One afternoon, Luke and Jessie were lunching at Al's when Luke's cell phone rang.

"Luke?" the caller asked.

"Noah!" Luke screamed into the phone recognizing his husband's voice. "We missed you so much and we're so excited to see you. When will you be back in Oakdale?" Luke's eyes danced and a smile spread across his face. From the other end came Noah's dismissive reply, "Listen Luke, I have some work with my father so I have to go to Chicago immediately after I return. I'll be in Oakdale as soon as I'm done." Luke's enthusiasm somewhat dampened but he tried to find an excuse to forgive Noah. Perhaps it was the long strenuous journey and his dad's work that had got him all worked up, Luke thought, he should cut Noah some slack.

"So where will you be staying?" Luke asked hoping that Noah would get the cue and invite him and Jessie to visit him.

"I'll find some place to stay, don't worry."

"Oh well…," Luke tried to change the subject, "Noah, I was-"

"I have to go now. I will call you later. Bye." Noah replied hurriedly. The line went dead before Luke had a chance to say goodbye. The initial enthusiasm about Noah's homecoming had died and Luke was thinking of ways to explain to his son why Noah would not be returning today.

Towards the end of their tour, Noah told Reid that he too would be heading for Chicago as he had some business with his father.

"Would you mind if I stay at your place for sometime?" Noah asked Reid.

"I'll let you stay as long as you don't steal my food."

Reid agreed without giving it much thought, but he did not know that Noah would prove to be such a nuisance in the days to come. He stayed at his place for the first few days and then disappeared. He was away for days at a time with no information as to his whereabouts. Reid would not have cared any less but for the fact that he had to lie to Luke about it. He would not want the blonde to get all worked up.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Noah said as he inched closer to Richard. Richard smiled and put his arms around Noah's neck.

"Well then let's see you prove it to me." He whispered in Noah's ear and licked it seductively.

"That I intend to," Noah answered and then passionately kissed his lover.

Reid soon discovered that Noah's business with his dad was just a façade to cover his cheating. One morning Reid saw Noah return after being away for five days in a row and he could not help but ask, "Where the hell have you been?"

"It's none of your business, Reid."

"So you have something to hide?"

"No!" Noah almost shouted, "It's some important business that my father wants me to help in."

"Do you really think I'm that naïve to not be able to figure out what you are really doing during your little outings?"

"It's my dad's business and I'm done talking now." Noah answered dismissively.

"We both know that whatever it is that you are involved in is not your dad's business," Reid had decided to get to the root of the matter and was not going to let go so easily, "So you mind unraveling the mystery behind your disappearances?"

"What the hell are you implying? You think that I'm having an affair?"

"Well, you said it." Reid said triumphantly.

"You only hear what you want to."

"You know I'm not a big fan of promiscuity."

"Oh yeah? Talk about yourself. Do you know what kind of reputation you have here in Chicago?"

"I'm not married or have a child, for that matter."

"And for that matter you're not my spouse."

"Thank god for that." Reid answered curtly, "Hey wait, where the hell are you going now?"

Noah had had enough. He stormed out of the house before Reid could say anything more. That guy was getting on his nerves. Why did he care, it was Noah's life and he could live it the way he liked.

The kiss grew more intense. Richard felt his heart beat faster as Noah tore the clothes off him. He felt Noah's hands all over his body, groping him. Moans of pleasure escaped his lips as the tall brunette trailed hot and wet kisses down his neck. Before he knew it he was lying on the couch beneath Noah. He cried out in ecstasy as Noah made love to him. When he woke up Noah was still lying on top of him.

"Hi. Reid."

"Hi, are you looking for something?"

"Um, actually I'm looking for Noah. Do you know if his dad is here in Chicago?"

"And who would Noah's dad be?"

"Colonel Winston Mayer, don't you know him already?"

"Should I?" Reid replied with a slight smile. He knew he loved baffling people with the inextricable web of words he wound around them, but playing with blondie here was more fun than he could have imagined. Luke was now getting a little angry. He tried to reason with himself that the man must be annoyed because he may not be a big fan of Colonel Mayer. After all, Noah's father was not very good to people.

"So where is Noah?" Luke asked again, trying to calm himself as the waves of impatience washed over him.

"What gives you the idea that I know where Noah is?" Reid had guessed where Noah was and what he was doing but he did not know how to take sides in this game that was unfolding at his doorstep. He wanted to give Noah one last warning before he burst his dirty bubble. Not that he was doing this because he cared but because he felt a sort of duty towards a friend with whom he had shared some extremely perilous tours.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I think you got the wrong address, sorry, I have to go." Reid tried to get away from the sticky situation, but Luke would not let him.

"Actually Noah and I-" Luke tried to explain to Reid who seemed to have forgotten his best friend, Noah.

"-got married, have a son, I know all the details." Reid said rather curtly. This time Luke was not surprised that Reid seemed annoyed. He assumed that Noah must be talking about him all the time and that might have got Reid irritated, and with that thought a soft smile played on his lips. He was oblivious to the effect he was having on the red head standing opposite him. Reid stared at Luke with his blue eyes that turned a shade darker with desire. A few moments passed before Luke broke away from his reverie. He blushed as he noticed Reid staring at him with lust clearly visible in his clear blue eyes.

"So… umm, where is he?" Luke asked loudly, attempting to escape the gaze that seemed to penetrate his clothes.

Reid was startled a little but regained his composure as he replied nonchalantly, "He had gone with Colonel Mayer yesterday, but I think he should be back soon."

Luke was relieved to hear that. He was worried that Noah might have left him or was having an extra marital affair. He had come all the way from Oakdale to make sure everything was all right. Reid was surprised with himself; this was perhaps the first time in his life when he had not made a sarcastic remark about something. He was angry at Noah for being so selfish and dishonest, but what scared him most was that he was concerned for Luke. He could not understand why he was being so gentle with him. Had it been anyone else in front of him right now, he would have rudely dismissed him, but this was Luke and in his heart of hearts Reid knew that he would never be able to forgive himself if he hurt the blonde with his words.

"All right thank you Reid."

"Anytime." Reid said with a false smile.

Reid swore loudly at his empty room. He hated to be in such a situation and most of all he hated lying. Not that he disliked Noah but he would not want to be involved in his screwed up married life.

"The next time anyone asks me where you are, I'm going to tell them exactly where you are, even if it's Luke."

"No, you won't. Look, Reid if you do this then I'll pay you to lie for me. Just keep it up for sometime."

"I don't take bribes Mr. Mayer."

"Reid, please try to understand that I am in a very difficult situation here."

"Why don't you just break up with one of them? You know you're not good enough to date two people simultaneously." Reid replied with a smirk.

"Just keep mum for a few more days and I promise I'll have everything sorted out by then."

Reid had been in Oakdale the past few days, visiting his cousins. Consequently he had run into Luke and was on the verge of telling him the truth.

"_Why would anyone, in the right state of mind, choose to live in Oakhell." Reid asked his cousin David. _

"_REID!" David said, reproachfully, and that was how they always greeted each other. Reid was not a big fan of Oakdale and could never understand why his cousin would want to live there. There was some commotion nearby and that was when Reid first saw Jessie. The child was brimming with energy, running about, shouting and giving Luke hell. Reid was glad that he did not have children nor did he want any, he could not bear the thought of becoming half-crazed running after a bunch of naughty little kids, but everything else was the last thought on his mind when Luke was around._

"_Hey Reid! Nice to see you around." Luke greeted him in his usual cheerful demeanor._

"_Yeah, as much as I try to avoid it I still end up here. This is my cousin, David and David; this is Luke, my friend Noah's partner." Reid said as he introduced the two._

_It was late when Reid finally made his way home. David had gotten an urgent call earlier and Reid was left alone to wander about and admire the little or perhaps no attractions this Podunk town offered. As he was making his way back to his car, he saw Luke and Jessie near Java. Catching Luke's eye, he called, "Do you need a lift back home?" _

"_Oh its fine, we'll walk." Luke answered._

"_You must be exhausted with that child of yours. Let me give you two a ride home," Reid insisted. After some coaxing, Luke finally agreed and Reid was in the seventh heaven, and he tried his best to hide it. _

"_If you need any help just call me. I'm staying with David, right at the end of the street." Reid told Luke. Luke looked at Reid and could not help but wonder how different the man was from Noah, but there was something about Reid, something that Luke could not describe or explain and that something made him want to know more about this man._

"_Okay, thank you, Reid. I really appreciate it." Luke replied. _

"_No problem."_

Richard lay beside Noah with his head on Noah's bare chest.

"Don't you have to go and see Luke and your son? They must be getting anxious about you." "Let's not talk about Luke now." Noah said with a sly smile on his face as his hand moved under the sheets to caress Richard's naked thigh. The two lovers were making out again when the door burst open and Reid entered the room. Reid could not believe his eyes. He just stood in the hallway, glaring at the two other occupants of his house. Noah knew that Reid was angry, outraged and so he tried to assuage his anger. "Don't look so shocked, Reid! I'm sure you-"

"GET OUT! NOW!" Reid shouted at Noah before the latter could say anything more.

"I'm going to divorce Luke. I won't be living here anymore, I'm moving in with Richard." Noah tried to defend himself.

"I don't want to listen to your future plans. Just get the hell out of here." Reid replied with his hands folded and raw anger emanating from him.

The vibrant and lively atmosphere of the dining space in the pub was a sharp contrast to Luke's life. He was heartbroken upon hearing about Noah's betrayal.

"It's over between us, Luke. I want a divorce." Noah explained.

"Noah, please, you have to think about our child. He is too young to go through such a thing."

"Well, I do not care, and it is your fault after all. I have had enough of you! I do not want you anymore!" Noah's outburst was drawing attention from the rest of the diners.

Luke bit his lip to stop the tears from escaping his eyes. It was true that Noah had been indifferent towards him for quite sometime now but Luke never imagined that it would end in divorce. He believed that he was still in love with Noah. Selflessly, as always, Luke signed the divorce documents. For the rest of the dinner neither of them spoke anything. Noah's cell phone rang, ending the uncanny and awkward silence between them. He quickly took leave of Luke. It seemed as if he was trying to get over with the stupid dinner as soon as possible. From across the hall a man was watching. His face had a grim expression and he seemed to be deep in thought.

Luke's world was falling apart but all he could do was to stare at Noah's retreating figure until his vision blurred with tears. He always believed that Noah and he were meant to be together forever. Twice Noah had cheated on him but Luke had forgiven him. Noah had had a year long affair with Mason which had probably began soon after their son was conceived, and now it seemed that his marriage was just a sham, a lie. Noah never really loved him and Luke knew it had taken him a long time to realize that.

Reid was grumpy when he had to attend a dinner with his cousin and some family. This was the second time in the month that he had to come down to Oakdale. He sat in the fancy pub and cursed himself for coming over till his eyes caught the sight of a very interesting couple sitting across the hall. He did not have to guess what Luke and Noah were conversing. It was too obvious. Unlike his usual attitude, Reid was concerned and angry. He hated seeing Luke in tears. It took all his self control to stop himself from punching Noah then and there. The rest of the dinner was just a blur as Reid's main focus became the blonde sitting across the dining hall. It was only a matter of time before he caught Luke's eye. The blonde smiled and Reid could feel his heart fluttering with joy. Reid got up and occupied the space Noah had left. He did not know what he should be saying. He was a mess when it came to handling such tender and sentimental issues, but he wanted to talk to Luke, to tell him that Noah was a jerk and to support him, moral support as they called it.

"I just don't know where I went wrong. I mean, everything was going well and then suddenly one day I discover that he's been cheating on me!" Luke was surprised that he was telling this to Reid, but then it was always easier to talk to someone who was not his family or Noah. He knew Reid would not judge him or snub at him, he was not that kind of a man. Reid was surprised that Luke was confiding in him something so personal. He had never been the kind to be involved in such matters concerning friends or family, but with Luke he seemed to be doing it willingly. He could no longer pretend that he did not have any romantic feelings for Luke. He would always be there for Luke, no matter what the circumstances, even though he may not say it.

"Like I said he's a jerk." Reid said, trying to mask his own growing hatred for Noah, the man who was once his best friend.

"Is there something wrong with me Reid?"

"Believe me when I say it, there's nothing wrong with you. You need to put all his behind you and move on." It took a long time for Reid to make Luke believe in himself, again. It took all his efforts and patience to revive that old Luke who had not been scarred by Noah.

"Reeed!" Jessie shouted and flung himself at Reid. They were going to the Disneyland and the little boy was very excited and so was Reid. Reid had formed a strong bond with Luke and his son ever since Noah had left. He was a regular resident of Oakdale now as he tried to spend as much time with Luke as he could. The two lovers to-be had even confessed their feelings for each other. However Luke was still apprehensive about dating him.

The beach was almost deserted and the sun had set, leaving the sky a stunning purple. Reid seemed to be too lost in thoughts. Teasingly, Luke splashed some water at him, trying to lighten the somber atmosphere; before long it turned into a fierce water fight. Reid tackled Luke to the ground, attempting to stop the onslaught. Soon their hands were covered with mud and they were soaked till their knees. Reid tried to wipe a mud stain on Luke's face. Luke smiled and locked his eyes with Reid's, and in that moment Reid lost himself. He closed the distance between them and captured Luke's lips with his own. They felt the spark; melted into each other like a perfect match and rolled in the sand, locked in a passionate embrace as the sea washed its waves over them, celebrating their union.


End file.
